


Mathematical

by gwendee



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Competition, Conversations, First Meetings, Fluff and Crack, High School, Lmao I can't believe Math Kink is a tag, M/M, Math Kink, Not Canon Compliant, a little ooc, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendee/pseuds/gwendee
Summary: “Not that we don’t support you, Karma,” Nagisa says meaningfully, nudging Rio in her side. “But, well, we’re curious.”“Yeah,” Rio nods. “Very curious. Like, how in the world do you go for a math competition and come back with a boyfriend?!”Written for Karushuu Week on tumblr! (Prompt: Math)
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 37
Kudos: 527





	Mathematical

**Author's Note:**

> It's Karushuu Week again! Well not "again" because it's like, still the same week. Just a different day. Check out the prompts [here](https://karushuu--week.tumblr.com/post/620552430641430528/karushuu-week-2020-prompts)! 
> 
> The prompt today is "Math", so... I didn't know what to do with this but I have it here. Tada! Gakushuu and Karma are in different schools this time, by the way.

**Karushuu Week 2020 Day 2:**

**Math**

“Is math  _ sexy _ to you?!”

Gakushuu gasps, scandalized. “Ren!”

Next to them, Seo stares unblinkingly at Gakushuu. “Now I think that’s a perfectly valid question.”

“That is not,” Gakushuu starts, a hand on his head, “a valid line of inquiry-”

“You made out with a guy over _ math _ .”

\--

“Now when you say it like that,” Karma says, “it sounds  _ weird.” _

Across him, Rio slams her hand on the desk. “It is weird! It’s really really weird!”

“I think it’s kind of cute,” Kayano says helpfully, from where she’s raiding Karma’s fridge for his pudding cups. 

“You,” Rio says, pointing an accusing finger in her direction, “don’t get input on what normal people do. You’re the furthest thing from normal.”

Kayano sticks a tongue out at her.

“Not that  _ we _ don’t support you, Karma,” Nagisa says meaningfully, nudging Rio in her side (she huffs at him, and mutters something under her breath that sounds suspiciously like “I’m being  _ nice _ ”). “But, well, we’re curious.”

“Yeah,” Rio nods. “Very curious. Like, how in the world do you go for a math competition and come back with a boyfriend?!”

\--

“Like seriously, Shuu, we saw you two  _ annihilating _ each other on TV,” Araki says. 

Ren says very seriously, hands clasped over his lap, “You made me scared of math.”

Gakushuu rolls his eyes at the four of them. “You are all exaggerating.”

“We are not,” Koyama says, just as serious. “I thought he was going to punch you over differential equations.”

“We were on opposing teams,” Gakushuu says, a little smugly. “And you know how satisfying it is to dismantle your competitions’ arguments until you turn their logic against them.”

“Yeah, yeah, we get it, you’re our favorite academia sociopath,” Ren says. “I can’t believe you found yourself a guy that’s  _ into that _ .”

\--

“I think,” Kayano says, either overwhelmingly supportive or eager to fuel the fire until Rio gets an aneurysm from the sheer ridiculousness of the situation (or both), “they’re a perfect match.”

Rio starts pulling at her hair. “A perfect!-”

“They both like math.”

“That is  _ not _ -”

\--

“-a normal basis for a relationship!”

Gakushuu crosses his arms. “You’re the one to talk.”

“Yeah, listen,” Ren says, “I find people hot. I make out with them, no strings attached. I don’t  _ date _ them.”

“Especially not after a week,” Seo says.

Gakushuu sighs. “Okay, maybe it’s a little weird.”

“Is this like,” Koyama says, “your teenage rebellion phase? Where, you know, you kind of want to do everything you can because you’re young and stupid and have nothing to lose?”

\--

“I don’t know,” Karma shrugs, “maybe?”

“Getting into a relationship would hardly be the stupidest thing Karma has done,” Nagisa says.

“Far from that, I’d say,” Kayano snickers. “Gosh, can we watch that clip of him absolutely destroying you during the free response round again? I’d say he is the  smartest  thing Karma will ever  _ do! _ ”And she cackles, as Karma swipes at her.

\--

“Do you do like,” Ren leans in closer, his voice dropping into a theatrical whisper, “do really kinky math stuff?”

Koyama shrieks a little. Gakushuu tries to smack Ren in the face.

Seo starts snickering. “Yeah! Do you two do algebra when you are making out, or-”

\--

“-we do not recite pi when we fuck.”

Kayano lets out a noise of disappointment, and Nagisa laughs. For all that Rio finds it over the top, she looks amused. (She loads up a video loop of Elsa saying “you can’t marry a man you just met!”, from which she adapted it to “you can’t start dating a guy you met at a week long national math competition whom you spent most of the time fighting with!”) 

Nagisa giggles a bit. “Why not?”

“We didn’t  _ fuck  _ at all,” Karma rolls his eyes. “It was a school sanctioned trip. There were shared dorms and teacher chaperones and everything. We managed to make out like twice but we had to do it in a storage cabinet when everyone went down for dinner.

Besides, his dad was a teacher at his school who was on the trip and I gave Gakushuu a hickey he didn’t manage to cover up in time. The last day there was just Gakushuu not being allowed to walk five feet away from him. It was kind of funny, but his dad was  _ terrifying _ .”

\--

“That bandage on your neck was covering a  _ hickey _ ?!” Ren looks delighted. “Gakushuu, you’re  _ naughty _ !”

“Oh!” Araki leans forward. “How did your dad take it?”

“Terrible!” Gakushuu giggles. “Of course I wouldn’t tell him who Karma was. But he spent the last day glaring at everyone. I think I saw him interrogate some of the teachers.”

\--

“Koro-sensei came to me in a panic, saying Gakushuu’s dad - well, the scary Asano-sensei was in an even worse mood than usual. So Koro-sensei being himself he tried talking to him but Gakushuu’s dad just said that someone gave his son a  _ bruise _ .

Yeah, a bruise. And Koro-sensei came to me thinking I fistfought Gakushuu in the bathroom or something - I’m not even offended that I’m on his suspect list, I’m pretty sure that I would have 100% punched Gakushuu in the face if he wasn’t so pretty. ‘Oh Karma we do not fight people even though they make us mad’ blah blah.

So I told him, haha yeah I did mark Gakushuu up, and Koro-sensei got even more distraught, but then I told him to look at Gakushuu and see where his bandage was placed. Like would I really punch someone in the neck? That’s stupid.”

“Stupid,” Nagisa agrees.

“Haha, yeah. I was all, Koro-sensei I gave him a  _ hickey _ . Then Koro-sensei turned red and he just kept running away from Gakushuu’s dad every time he saw him.”

\--

“And originally my father was supposed to sit with me on the bus ride back, but Karma told his teacher chaperone about us. And his teacher  _ sucked _ at keeping secrets because he acted super sketchy after that. He literally  _ sprinted _ away from my father when they ran into each other in the hallways. So naturally my father sat with him to interrogate him and I got to sit with Karma.”

“Did he tell?”

“Oh, totally, like five minutes into the bus ride. We were already on the highway so we couldn’t switch seats, so my father just kept glaring at the both of us. But Karma and I got to hold hands, and oddly enough I think they became friends by the end of the ride. It was weird.”

\--

“Yes, we did do math on the bus. Everyone was doing math on the bus! It wasn’t weird.”

“I mean,” Rio mutters, “when you put all the math nerds of the country in a single room…”

“So where exactly does Asano live?” Nagisa asks.

“Oh, actually just like a district over,” Karma says. We actually went up against their school for some baseball game this season. We won that one.” 

“That’s nice,” Nagisa says. “You live close by! It’s convenient.”

“It’s fate!” Kayano claps her hands together.

“We’re going to do lunch next week and I’m not going to tell you where or when,” Karma affixes them all with a hard stare, “because I know you’ll gatecrash. But I’ll introduce you all some other time.”

\--

“It’s just a meal,” Gakushuu says. “One nice, simple lunch. None of you are following me.”

Ren opens his mouth. “But-”

Gakushuu gives them all a sharp glare, but then softens and sighs. “It’d be fine.”

“Fine,” everyone echoes glumly. There’s a pause, then, 

“So are you guys going to do math on the date?”

“No!”

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is. Math. This fic is so weird?? I don't know what to feel about it.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Do join into the Karushuu week fun and check out the [tumblr](https://karushuu--week.tumblr.com/post/620552430641430528/karushuu-week-2020-prompts) for updates, some fic recommendations and cool art. :P 
> 
> Some highlights:  
> [Little_Gracie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231921/chapters/61162006)'s collection of fics for Karushuu Week! I love them.  
> CheetahLeopard2 on ao3 has written an awesome [fic](https://karushuu--week.tumblr.com/post/620552430641430528/karushuu-week-2020-prompts) for day 1 as well!


End file.
